War Wounds
"War Wounds" is the fifteenth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Magneto and his Acolytes stole a Project Rebirth tank that produced Captain America from S.H.I.E.L.D., and abducted Dr. Bruce Banner to repair Rebirth. General Nick Fury recruits Superman and the X-Men along with the Avengers in destroying the tank and preventing Dr. Banner from turning into the Hulk. Plot Logan is out in the countryside riding on his motorcycle where is approached by Nick Fury, who want his help. Although Logan is reluctant to help his former comrade-in-arms, Fury convinced him otherwise as Logan is reunited with Captain America, who also points out that some of the Avengers are off on other missions and request in filling out a "mission-roster". At the Xavier Institute, Professor Xavier and Clark are using Cerebro in finding a Kryptonian ship that had crashed to Earth hundreds of years ago. However, they are without any success even with Cerebro augmented with one of the Fortress of Solitude's crystal-processors. Although Xavier's time with Cerebro also got a glimpse of Earth's mutant population, which the largest mostly occupy in the United States, and realizing that mutants will not be able to remain a secret for much longer. After Clark flies off to deliver the crystal-processor back to the Fortress, Xavier is visited by Logan, Fury, and Captain America. They debrief to the Professor that Magneto had stolen "Rebirth", a military project that created Captain America during World War II and was supposed to be decommissioned. But, the project had been reinstated as a device that gave Steven Roger's abilities was constructed. Wolverine is outright furious for Rebirth being recommissioned as the Rebirth device had almost killed Rogers even when he was injected with the Super-Soldier serum, as anyone who used the device without the serum would be killed. But, Magneto had not even bothered to stolen the serum; furthermore, he had also kidnapped Dr. Bruce Banner, who was the director of the project. Xavier is request to have some of his students to participate in neutralizing the Rebirth device and rescuing Dr. Banner; especially in having Superman's help in case Banner turns into the Hulk. Xavier agrees to Fury's request and have X-Men Dazzler and Nightcrawler on the mission. The available Avengers Iron Man and Thor will be involve as well. Meanwhile in New York, Rogue and Gambit begin their date at a Southern-style eatery. Quotes Nick Fury: There is no-one else, Jim. I need your help. I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't serious. Logan: Sorry you wasted your time. Nick Fury: Normandy. September 13, 1944. The Howling Commandos were sent in to reinforce a Canadian reconnaissance unit... Wolverine: Yeah; I should've known you'd bring that up. I do this, Fury, and we are officially even. ---- Nightcrawler: I'm...sorry if my appearance alarms you, Herr Captain. Captain America: Son, I've seen much stranger things than someone with blue facial hair. Don't worry about it. ---- Alison Blaire: (thinking) I can't believe it. We're going on a top-secret mission alongside the country's first superhero, a guy in high-tech armor, and the supposed-to-be-mythical Norse thunder-god. If anyone had said they'd done something like this a year ago, I'd have asked them what they were smoking. ---- Hulk: HULK SMASH! Nightcrawler: Gott in Himmel... Iron Man: Here we go again... ---- Hulk: CLAW MAN NOT HURT HULK! Thor: Peace, friend, we are not trying to hurt you! Hulk: THUNDER MAN NOT HURT HULK, EITHER! (Hulk backhands Thor) ---- Hulk: HULK SMASH BLUE THING! ---- Hulk: SPARKLE-GIRL MAKE HULK ANGRY! ---- Hulk: CAPE MAN HURT HULK! HULK SMASH PUNY CAPE MAN! ---- General Ross: Maybe so, but I still have one question: how the hell did you contain him that quickly, Fury? Nick Fury: Tad, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. General Ross: No, Nick, I probably wouldn't. Continuity *First appearances of Bruce Banner/The Hulk and Thunderbolt Ross. *Superman had been trying to find the Kryptonian Speeder that he discovered its existence in Wakanda as seen in "Stormy Weather". Background information *This story is partially inspired by the X-Men: Evolution episode "Operation Rebirth". Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters